Your the New Classic
by Overloaded Candy-coated
Summary: It's just I've never seen you. But I don't know why I didn't..."What happens when a nobody runs into a somebody? Massington. Slight b*tchy Krissington. Rated T for language. For kaylaf96 alphaxqueen? so she wont be mad at me anymore !
1. Outside Looking In

_You don't know my name  
You don't know anything about me  
I try to play nice  
I want to be in your game  
The things that you say  
You may think I never hear about them  
But word travels fast  
I'm telling you to your face  
I'm standing here behind your back_

_Jordan Pruitt, Outside Looking In_

"Alex, do you have any Tide-to-Go? I got syrup on my shirt at breakfast, and the spot is annoying me." I state as i open my locker. I'm asking Alex because Alex has everything. And I'm not exaggerating. Ever since I met my best friend Alex Rebman she always had whatever, whenever. Like the one time I asked if she had any yogurt during class (jokingly, of course) and she went in her purse and pulled out a Yoplait. From that moment, I knew to ask her when I needed something.

"Yup. Here." She handed me the Tide-to-go and I rubbed it on my brown velour sweatshirt. Then I moved to the matching sweatpants to get the stain off and handed it back. What I was wearing, let's just say if I told a girl who wasn't one of my two bestfriends where my ensemble was from (Target, as usual), Kristen Gregory would eventually find out and eat me alive. Or, her best friend Dylan Marvil would, knowing the red-head eats everything in sight. Or her other best friend,Alicia Rivera, would go all spanish-loco on me, or the oh-so innocent Claire Lyons would look at me with big blue eyes and beg me to get some decent clothes. Their all just petty bitches, those Pretty Committee girls.

"Thanks." I state as I hand it back and our other best friend, Jesse Figeroula walks up. She's in her usual ensemble, tight skiny jeans, a hoodie, and Etnies. And Alex is in a pink tu-tu looking skirt, an orange pleather jacket, so many necklaces, no one could count, purple metallic leggings, and black high-tops. I learned to love their styles individually. What other choice did I have, anyway? It's not like I could get new friends.

"I'm hungry, and if they run out of hot pizza because of you guys, I'm gonna beat you both up." Jesse states as we walk into the Cafeteria. I scan the room. Our usual table, Table 3, is empty. I take a quick glimpse at table 18, and sure enough, all 4 members of the bitchy committee are huddled in 'Gossip Position.' Figures.

"Guys, grab me a salad, I'm gonna go get some geometry problems done." I state as I start to walk away. I'm almost there when I bump into someone.

"Watch where your going, _Assie_." Kristen Greegory practically spat in my face.

"How about you, _Bitchten._" I spat right back. Me and my girls are the only ones who can stand up to Kristen Gregory without freaking out. She rolls her eyes and saunters back to her table. I just walk to my table and take out my books and start working. I take a quick peek at table 18, and sure enough, right on que, the soccer boys walk up to table 18, and the girls start giggling madly.

First, theirs Kemp Hurley, the notorious perv. He's never dated any of them, all he does is get in girls pants and leaves them.

Then, Chris Plovert. The perma-tanned semi-perv whose dating Dylan.

Then, Cam Fisher. Him and Claire are exactly alike. Quiet and sensitive. Ok, Claire can be a bitch, but she's the nicest of the bunch.

Next, Josh Hotz. The hispanic guy with the best teeth you could ever see. Alicia throws herself at her, but he doesn't date.

Lastly, there's Derrick Harrington.

Wow. What can you say about this guy?

For one, he's dating Kristen Gregory, so you obviously know he's crazy in the head. Next, his ego is about the size of Asia. And Australia. And Canada. He has every girl at his will. He is _thee_ stupidest boy you could ever meet. Yet, he can do all of this, and still manage to look incredibly hott. Not that I'd admit that, of course. For one, yes, he's hott, but I don't like him. Second, my friends would flip. He flashes the girls a smile which makes them giggle all over again.

I sware I'm going to punch them all.

"Massie, did you not hear me? Here's your salad." Alex shoves a Ceaser salad infront of my books and I quickly put them in my bookbag. I silently eat my lunch and glare at table 18.

"Hey, babe." Jesse's boyfriend Jake walks up. Jake is an eyeliner wearing, floppy haired skater boy. Him and Jesse met at some skateboarding match, and now their dating.

"Heyyy." She giggles as he sits down and he kisses her cheek. This is rare. You never hear a girl like Jess giggle unless her boyfriend is around. I start to turn my glare back to table 18, until my heart stops and I freeze. Derrick Harrington. _Thee_ Derrick Harrington is staring straight at _me_! He winks and turns his attention back to his girlfriend, and when she looks away, he rolls his eyes. I'm still frozen. Derrick Harrington winked at me.

"Mass, are you ok? You don't look too good." Alex says as she adjusts her fedora. I sigh and look at her.

"Just a little dizzy," I state and turn my attention back to table 18 as I saw Derrick Harringtons eyes dart back to his girlfriend. _He was looking at me again!_

I smile as I look back at my best friend.

"I think I'll be fine, though."

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Okayy so theres a lot of stories like this out there, but this one will be good, I promise.**

**AND i knoww i promised i would start 'Kidnapped', put a chappy up on 'A Chipmunk Christmas', and put the date chappy on PSILY**

**I'll do that now. I just need to keep my attention to writing. I stayed home from school so I could catch up on my writing (I told my mom i had a stomachache)**

**Tootles!**


	2. No Average Angel

_Stupid chosen blind ambition  
Blowin' up the television  
It's your life, a never ending video  
Prada shoes and frappachinos Gucci bags and valentinos  
One hit wonders blarin' from the stereo  
Why are you fascinated I'll never be outdated  
You think I'm less than perfect  
But don't you know I'm more than enough  
You think you need the latest drama queen making a scene  
An air brushed model on the silver screen  
Why can't you see I'm no average angel_

_Tiffany Giardina, No Average Angel_

"Ugh, I have Science." I groaned as me and my girls walked down the halls.

"Well-" Alex started, but as soon as she saw me crash into someone, she paused. I fell to the ground and the other person huffed.

"Watch where your going." They snapped.

"You should." I state.

"Aren't you gonna get my stuff?" The person states.

"Excuse me?" I snap.

"You heard me. .." They person states.

"I'm not-" I stop mid-sentence as I look up, because right in front of me, is Derrick Harrington.

"Oh, it's you." he states, picking up his books. He walks away without a word. I watch him walk away and I pick up my books.

"What an ass." Jesse states as we start walking again.

"Yeah." I state. When I get to the classroom door theres a note.

**All classes go to the Computer Lab.**

I sigh and trudge to the Computer Lab. I take a seat in the middle, but not before glancing at Derrick Harrington, whose a couple rows back.

"Ok so everyone..." My teacher went on, but no one listened. Everyone was on IM, Myspace, and playing some sorts of games.

**DHxsOcCeR invites you to an IM session**

I click accept and read the IM.

**D: i c u**

I turn around and see him smiling at me. I feel my face blush madly, as I turn back to the computer.

**M:is that a good thing?**

I chalk it up to flirting. Hey, it's not like I have anything to lose except my life, which isn't worth much these days anyway. I turn to the computer screen.

**D: always ;)**

I gasped silently. _Derrick Harrington is flirting with me! _

**M: isn't this considered cheating?**

What's wrong with a little hard-to-get?

**D:huh?**

I told you, he's thee stupidest boy ever.

**M: kristen slutory**

**D: oh. she'll never know.**

Damn, this guys a player.

**D: i have a ?**

.God. Derrick Harrington is gonna ask me out! Ahh!

**M:Shoot.**

**D:Why is your screen name massiekur?**

Dur dur dur.

**M: because my name is massie. like massacur.**

**D:your names massie?**

Oh my god. He better be kidding.

**M:um yeahh...**

**D: i thought it was amber.**

My face is blushing madly at this point. _He doesn't even know my name!_

I go to type, and the bell rings. I sigh, log off, and leave. Bitchten Gregory is at the door, obviously waiting for Derrick. I roll my eyes and mumble 'stalker' under my breath.

"Hey baby." I hear her say. he says something and she giggles. I hear footsteps and I hold my breath.

"Where'd you get the outfit, the thrift store?" I hear Kristen sneer as she passes me.

"I know, seriously. Nice one." Now I'm upset. That was not Alicia Riveras voice. Or Dylan Marvil's. Or Claire Lyons. This time, it's a boys.

Derrick Harringtons, to be exact.

_That player!_

Is he bipolar? Two-faced? Maybe both. I hate guys like that. That's why I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't have stared at him, I shouldn't have talked to him. I shouldn't have trusted him. Even if it was only for 34 minutes and 26 seconds. Ugh.

I slam my locker shut. This is the only locker time where I don't see my best friends. _One more period Massie, you'll be fine!_

But in reality, this totally sucks.

**Sorry if it suckish. I am writing 10000000 other stories. And I'm like, failing school, and I'm trying to make jeans for my cousin whose one of my younger friends, and trying not to tell my best friend, whose my cousin and a guy, that i got him a cell phone for christmas.**

**So likee 5-7 reviews. I'll try to start the next chappy right now, but i need to wrap some prezzys.**

**Luv yass !**


	3. AN: Merry Christmas!

**IM SOOO SORRYY**

**I would put this at the end of a chappy, but... i have none written :(**

**and this is why I put this AN**

**I'll write chapters on ALL of my stories and post them after winter break. I haven't been writing bc i'm stressed out about holiday shoppin and im having seperation anxietys because my boyfriend lives in a different city and i dont get to see him until January 9th. and I dont even know if i get to see him then!**

**Ugh. Tip:NEVER get a boyfriend who lives in a different city.**

**and now I have to choose between my boyfriend and i guy ive known forever who just confessed he rly liked me.**

**UGH! SO warning. my chappys may be lots of curse words and suckish bc ill be stressed out.**

**soo**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

**See you January 3rd,2009!**

**.Randomness,**

**lovebugg96(BTW im gonna change my pen name to Overloaded Candy Coated..or Good and Broken)**


End file.
